deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ming Soldier
The Ming dynasty was founded in 1368, when the Chinese overthrew their Mongol rulers. Ming emperors then focused on building up an extremely powerful standing army that could effectively drive off enemy invasions, not wanting to be conquered again by foreign people. Beginning in the 14th Century, Ming Warriors greatly expanded China's territories to include Yunnan, Mongolia, Tibet, and much of Xinjiang and Vietnam. They also incorporated gunpowder weapons into their military forces, speeding up a development that had been prevalent since the invention of gunpowder. The success of the Ming dynasty was a result of its many military institutions. The early Ming's military was split up into numerous 'wei' or commands throughout the Ming frontier. Each wei was to be self-sufficient in agriculture, with troops stationed there farming as well as training. The Ming Warriors in the end not only successfully protected their dynasty for three centuries but expanded it until the fall of the Ming Dynasty in 1644. Ming soldiers were of very little social status. The motivation for a soldier to fight was a pension that the family would continue receiving even after the soldier died. Being a soldier was not a lucrative career but it did give stability. Battle vs. Conquistador (by KevlarNinja) Ming Warrior: 12345 Conquistador: 12345 In a South American jungle, a group of Conquistadors on horseback are looking for Aztec riches. Meanwhile, some Ming Warriors, who have sailed there from China, are looking to expand the empire. They see the Conquistadors and the leader tells them to attack. Two Mings get there Matchlock Muskets and fire, hitting one Conquistador in the arm and a second in the neck. Conquistador: 1234 The Conquistador leader yells in Spanish "Return fire!" One Conquistador fires his Arquebus, killing the Ming that injured his fellow soldier. Ming Warrior: 1234 The Mings run away to find some shelter as the Conquistadors follow. The remaining Matchlock Ming is falling behind because of all his weapons, so he throws his Musket away and fires a few rounds from his Repeating Crossbow at a Conquistador. Most of them bounce off his chest armor, but one hit's him in the leg. He stops to pull it out and then laughs mockingly at the Ming. The Injured Conquistador tries to kill the Ming with his lance and he does, impaling the Ming, but beacause of his arm, the lance is a little to the left. Ming Warrior: 123 The Ming leader says at there fort, at a lost Aztec city, "We must defend the fort from those barbarians!" "Yes sir!" answer the other two Mings. They run up to the top of a nearby temple, except for one who stands guard at the temple steps. The Conquistadors come to the city. They get off there horses. The Injured Conquistador runs up to the Ming guard, who is armed with a Nangseon spear. The guard hits the Conquistador on the chest with the branched side of his spear, but his attacker's armor breaks the branches. Luckly for the Ming, one of branches breaks off and hit's the Conquistador in the face. The Ming finishes the job by stabing him in the neck with his spear tip. Conquistador: 123 The Conquistador with the bad leg fires his crossbow, hitting the guard in the head. Ming Warrior: 12 The Conquistador laughs, but then stops and drops dead from the poison from the Repeating Crossbow bolt. Conquistador: 12 Still in surprise from what just happend, the Conquistadors run towards the temple. They run up the steps and one pulls out his Sabre, yelling a battle cry. He blindsides a Ming, stabbing him in the chest. Ming Warrior: 1 The Ming leader cuts of his leg below the knee with his Dao and the Conquistador falls to his death down the temple steps. Conquistador: 1 The Ming turns around and the Conquistador and Ming start to duel. The Ming tries to downward chop his opponent, but he dodges it and the Ming brakes his Dao on a rock altar. The Conquistador chops off the Ming's head. Ming Warrior: The Conquistador holds his sabre up in the air and shouts in Spanish "For Spain!" Expert's Opinion The Conquistadors won this fight because of their superior weaponry and armor that was able to stop the weapons of the Ming Warriors, and because of their combat on mounted warfare. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jacobites (by Swg66) Highlander: Ming Warrior: The fight opens with five Highlanders sitting in there camp, cooking there meal for the night, laughing and joking. In the woods a short distance away four Ming warriors are making there way towards the highlander's camp, while the fifth set's a the mechanical land mine with a trip wire. As the Ming warrior's try to stay quiet on there approch, the fifth warrior runs to catch up but looses his footing a falls on a patch of thistles, and lets out a cry as the thorny flower pricks him in the face. At the Camp the Highlanders hear the cry and stop what there doing, the commander makes some quick hand gestures and the rest of the group picks up there weapons and run in different directions. The Ming warrior commander strikes his fallen comrade as he get's back up on his feet for possibly giving there position away. Pressing forward the see the camp fire. Seeing that the camp appears empty, he sends the warrior that fell to inspect it, giving his commander a look of fear, he is pushed out. Holding his matchlock ready he walks out to insepct the camp. The Highlander commander has his firelock aimmed into the center of the camp, he see's the Ming warrior, not wasting a second he fires . Seeing the smoke the Ming Commander firces his match lock at the Highlander commander, but hits the tree he was hiding behinf instead. Taking a pole canon the Ming commander sends his men around into the surroundiing woods as he goes after the Highland Commander. One of the Highlanders see's the Ming commander going after his comander and steps out from his hifing place to get a clear shot. Squeezing the trigger, and nothing happens, Taking this advantage of the mis-fire the Ming Commander fires his pole canon into the chest of the Highlander . Seeing him fall dead the Ming Commander continues on after the Highlander commander. Two Ming warriors are making there way thru the woods looking for the remaning scotsman. One of the highlanders hiding behind a tree draws his dirk and flintlock. Walking out from behind the tree he get's behinf the Ming warriors and shoots one of the Ming warriors in the back . As the first one falls he goes after the second with his dagger. However the second Ming warrior grabs his arm and throwns him to the ground, the draws Dao. The Highlander trys go after Ming warrior, but his dagger is knocked out of his hand witht he Dao, his throat is cut on he back swing . Looking at the dying Scotsman, he hears a thump at his feet. Looking down he sees a lite gernade, yelling as it goes off . The Highlander who threw it smirks at this a set's off the find his commerades. The Highlander who threw the gernade, hears some fighting and runs to investigate. He see's one og his commerades on the gorunf bleeding, apprently having be shot in the leg. The Highlander goes to help his commerade, the wounded Highlander looks up yelling "Stop it's a.." but a loud bang rings out . One of the Ming warrirors had set a trap and walks out to finish off the wounded Highlander. However in a rage the wounder Highlander pushed off his good leg and tackles the Ming warrior. As the stumble back, the trip the mechanical land mine wire . Stoping after hearing a particulaly lound explosion the Highland commander stops for a second, but continues on. The Ming commander stoped as well but continues keeps after the Highland commander. The Highland commander afixs his Bayonet to his firelock and set's up for an ambush. As the Ming Commander comes into view he fires, but misses. The Ming Commander then fires at Commander as he runs off, the shot goes over his shoulder. He fires his last shot but it to misses. He draws Dao and runs after the Highlander. Running up the path after his oppoenet he can't find him. Looking around he can locate him. The Highland commander however was hiding in a tree and jumps down knocking the Ming commander off his feet but falling him self. As they get the Highlander stabs at the Ming commander with his Bayonet, but it's batted away. The Ming Commander swing down, but his sword blocked with the rifle, but the Ming commander quickly kicks the Highlander in the chest, making his stumble back droping his firelock. The Ming Commander swing at him again, but the highland commander uses his targe to block the strike and draws his broadsword. Now facing a duel the two back away from each other. Facing each other down, the Ming commander is the first to attack swinging his dao at the Highlander, which is deflected with he targe. The Highlander goes for a thrust, but it is batted away with the dao. The Ming commander takes another swing only this time aiming for the sheild, shopping deeply into it, and yanks it out of the Highlander hands. Having disarmmed his oppoent of his defense, he goes in for the kill. However the Highland commander draws his dirk and uses it to parry the the dao and thrust his broad sword into the Ming commander's chest. The Ming commander, looks at the Highland commander wide eye. The Highland commander pushes even deeper, the Ming commander spits up blood and falls . Looking down at the dead commander the Highland commander raises his sword high shouting "Scotland forever." Expert's Opinion The Highlanders had superior long-ranged and short-ranged weaponry, which was a big enough advantage to decide the battle there and then. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Knights Templar (by Cfp3157) The lone Templar Knight stood in his camp, breathing in a breath of fresh air. ''This is almost over. Soon...soon. ''Suddenly, loud blast disturbed the silence. The Templar turns around to see a Ming scout, armed with his 3-Pole Gun. He fires another shot, but the Templar deflects it with his Kite Shield. The Templar runs over to his crossbow, and fires a bolt. It misses the Ming, but destroys the tripod it that was holding the gun. The Ming picks up his Qiang, and charges. The Knight drops his crossbow and grabs his lance. The two soldiers charge, pole arms forward. However, the Ming ducks under the lance and swigns his Qiang, breaking the spear. The Templar quickly takes his flailand swings it wildly at the Ming. The Ming and Templar spar for a moment, neither really hitting anything vital. However, the Templar swings the flail and breaks the spear. The Ming counters with a swift kick in the Templar's chest and a palm strike to his midsection. The Templar drops his flail while the Ming draws his Dao. The Templar draws his longsword, preparing for the final dual. He swings downward, but the Ming deflects it with his Dao. Then the Ming tries a slash, but the Knight blocks with his Shield. They continue this for some time, but in time the longer sword of the Knight gives him an advantage. He disarms the Ming of his sword. The Ming runs away, with the Templar in pursuit. The war helm he wears blocks his vision, and the Templar can't see the Ming about to shove him into the tripwire. The Templar feels a shove from behind as he trips over a tight string. Suddenly, a loud blast interrupts the battle as the Mechanical Mine blows him up. The Ming raises his fists into the air and yells loudly in victory. Expert's Opinion The Ming Warrior won because of the sheer psychological factor of the 3-Pole Gun. Add the fact that they had more skill, wore lighter armour, and their spear was more effective, they received the win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maratha Soldier (by Kazanshin) TBW Expert's opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Asian Warriors